


A True Reset

by DisproportionatelySmallBird



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, POV Second Person, POV Third Person Limited, Post-True Route, True Ending Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5049430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisproportionatelySmallBird/pseuds/DisproportionatelySmallBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seems as if everyone is perfectly happy. Monsters have returned to the surface. Peace and prosperity will rule across the land. Take a deep breath. There's nothing left to worry about.</p><p>I promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Post-Pacifism

**Author's Note:**

> The premise that gave rise to this was that in the same way you had the power to SAVE somebody else even when you couldn't access your save file...
> 
> If you had the power to reset the entire world, it stands to reason that you could reset something else as well.
> 
> Right?

It was strange.

You knew, objectively speaking, that you had been underground for no more than a few days. In fact, realistically speaking, this run you probably finished inside of a single day.

This exceptionally beautiful sunset you were watching was likely the bookend to the sunrise that had greeted you when you set off to Mount Ebott, so many lifetimes ago.

Before you fell into the Underground.

Before you learned about your power to SAVE. 

Yeah, you'd been through a lot since then. It was honestly hard to keep track of the amount of time that had been consumed in abandoned and aborted timelines, when your journey had ended poorly – often times, because you had inadvertently made a fatal mistake. Other times, because you'd made an unacceptable sacrifice.

And yet with determination, you'd finally done it. All of the pieces had fallen into place and every star had aligned just right.

It didn't matter how many hundreds of thousands of failures it had taken to get here.

The sight of the sun setting beautifully from across the opened gate between the Surface and the Underground had made everything worth it.

You could feel something else, too. That same power… the one that had gotten you this far… you felt it resonating deep within your soul, calling out to be used. Right now, you felt as though you had enough power to reset the entire world to zero.

You, or, anyone else who might have come along after you. Anyone else who might have discovered or gained control of this power.

But you couldn't let that happen. No, you wouldn't let that happen. That same power could be used to reset something else, too.

You gathered up all of your strength, turning to face a world full of unforeseen dangers with the setting sun at your back and your family all around you, and you reached out to that power.

Companionable silence surrounded you, but inside of your mind, a single command rang louder than anything you'd ever heard before, let alone spoken.

_Never again._

'TRUE RESET…'

By your command, that power turned upon itself. Space howled and time screamed as the one last threat to everyone's happiness imploded under the weight of your determination, as the same strength that could have stolen all this away was instead used to cement it.

No matter what happened to you…

No matter what came next…

Nobody would ever be trapped beneath Mount Ebott again.

The timelines had a new zero point, and it was right here.

In this moment of infinite possibility, as a hopeful race of monsters set eyes upon the setting sun for the first time in their lives. 

Everyone was about to take their first steps forward into a bright future, and you couldn't be happier about that.

You were filled with the contentment of a job well done.


	2. BONUS! Sans.

August 9, 20XX – 9:23 PM

Not that he would _admit_ it to anybody, but Sans was nervous.

He'd lived with the reality of resets for too long to just let go of all his fear, and all his despair.

No matter what that kid – no matter what _Frisk_ – had done in the past-future, Sans knew better than anyone else that in an instant, on the whims of an uncaring higher power, it would all be ripped away.

They'd all wake up underground again, trapped behind a barrier again. That was their unchanging reality.

Why bother pretending any different?

Sure, he'd smile – his mouth didn't really do anything else. Sure, he'd laugh and joke and put on a convincing show so as not to ruin the genuine joy of everyone else.

They deserved to live out these precious few moments on the surface in blissful ignorance. Soon enough, it would all be ripped away from them.

Sans had always been asleep through the resets, when they'd happened before. He didn't really have anything to go on for how it might feel when time reset again. He doubted he'd even remember it… usually, the only memories that ever carried back were the exceptionally painful ones.

Then again, he supposed that this next reset qualified as 'exceptionally painful.' Even as bereft of hope as he was, the thought of losing all of _this_ hurt.

What would it feel like? When would it happen? Would it be a violent, drawn out process, or would he just blink and--

~*~

August 7, 20XX – 7:23 PM

The setting sun on the surface… was truly beautiful.

Sans found his vision swimming. What had happened? It seemed like he had just closed his eyes for a moment, stunned by the sheer brightness of the planet's sun, and then…

He knew. He didn't want to believe it, but he knew, somehow, somewhere deep down.

The timeline had been reset again, and yet…

They were still here. Still _free_.

Sans looked across the collection of a veritable who's-who of monsterkind, plus a single human child that had defied all the odds and had become their friend.

_heh. so, this is how it's gonna be from now on, kiddo?_

For the first time in a long time, Sans felt a weight lift away from his shoulders, just a little bit.

Frisk had outdone themselves.

He wasn't even upset that the last two days had been reset away, knowing that nothing more than that could ever be taken from them again.

Frisk's eyes found his, and they nodded, smiling.

_alright then. this suits me just fine._

“ya did good… frisk.”

Frisk's smile only widened in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * You had a feeling that Sans wouldn't have let go without proof that it was permanent, this time.
> 
> * You're glad it only took the one reset... 
> 
> * Although you had been prepared to reset a whole bunch more if he had been particularly thick-skulled.
> 
> * You... decided that Sans didn't necessarily need to know your thoughts right now.
> 
> * You gave Sans an illuminating smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, really, the second post-pacifism Frisk discovered the True Reset option I'm positive they'd be 150% determined to make sure it NEVER gets used.
> 
> Not by them, not by you, not by anybody. 
> 
> (The alternate working title for this? "Post-Pacifism Frisk Will Not Stand For Your Shenanigans.")


End file.
